Spark the Electric Jester
This article is about the video game. For the character, see Spark. Spark the Electric Jester is a speed-based action-platform video game developed by indie studio Feperd Games, primarily LakeFeperd. Its Kickstarter campaign, which launched on July 27, 2015 with a goal of $7,000, earned $9,162 and had 440 backers. The game was released on April 10, 2017 for Microsoft Windows. Gameplay The game contains Spark in a two dimensional plane, where he can move left and right, jump, attack with the use of the attack button and a direction, dash, and hold up to two abilities. Spark will gain a large amount of speed by using the curvature of slopes, which will increase his momentum, allowing him to bypass obstacles such as loops and upward walls. The player can hold the attack button to charge up Spark's charged up attack, which will vary depending on wether or not his gauge has been built up. By dashing right before an attack hits Spark, you can parry an attack. Spark can collect many Jester Powers, all with their set of powerful attacks and mobility options. Once a Jester Power has been collected, another one can be collected, holding the previous ability for use whenever needed, Spark can change into his held Power at any point by pressing the left shoulder button, though if another power is collected while another is still held, it will replace the former. Spark is not the only playable character however, as his metallic imposter, Fark, is also playable in his own (non-canon) story. Fark cannot collect any Jester Powers, and he has a unique gauge that fills up by using his unique parry move. Independent from his dash, Fark can parry at any point, both in the ground or in the air, haulting his momentum. Unlike Spark, Fark's parry changes depending on the timing. Parrying too early will shine an orange aura, giving you little energy, parrying perfectly will shine a turquoise aura, giving you a larger amount of energy, and parrying too late will parry the attack, though Fark will take knockback and lose some energy rather than health. Fark's attacks include a multihitting jab, an upward slash, and two downward bolt attacks. The upward and downward attacks will change depending on whether or not they have been used in a short amount of time (?), giving them both more range. If Fark parries enough times to fill up his gauge, he will turn into Super Fark, which changes his colour palette and gives him a green staff. This gives his main attack more range, though it does not make him invulnerable to enemy attacks, in fact he will go back to his base form if he takes any damage, as he loses energy if he gets hit. Fark can also indefinitely dash in the air and climb walls in a similar fashion to the Edgy Jester power. Stages * Stage 01 - F.M City * Stage 02 - F.M Canyon * Stage 03 - Network Coast/Network Harbour * Stage 04 - Smog Sewer * Stage 05 - Smog City/Smog Downtown * Stage 06 - Sunset Heights/Efilare Tower * Stage 07 - Lightoria Bay/Lightoria Park * Stage 08 - Kerana Forest * Stage 09 - Mare Desert * Stage 10 - Luna Base * Stage 11 - Caria Valley/Caria City * Stage 12 - Turbulence Plains * Stage 13 - Reynol Complex/Reynol Plateau * Stage 14 - Sunfire Forest * Stage 15 - Megaraph Fleet * Stage 16 - Megaraph Fortress Achievements * Job Master: ''"You got your job back"'' Complete the main campaign as Spark. * Sharp the Edge: ''"Defeat Freom for good"'' Complete the main campaign as Fark. * Painless: ''"Spark Does What Farken't'' Complete Spark Challenge. * You did it!:'' "Finish everything" '' Complete all SPC challenges. Plot Characters Trivia * On June 21st 2018, Spark 1 had it's first major update, version 1.5, which completely overhauled its story and dialogue, altering many details to coincide with ''Spark 2'''s story, such as stating Fark's story is non-canon, and changing the Prototype's name and personality completely. * Spark 1 was originally going to be a much slower paced game, more akin to the likes of Megaman. LakeFeperd has expressed his distaste for this beta build of the game. * According to LakeFeperd, Spark was originally going to snap at some point in the game's story. However, it was scrapped rather early on in the game's production. The only concept art of this plot point is of a sketch of a proposed pose change for Spark. He would've been hunched over, with curled fists and a devilish grin. Due to being cut so early on, it is unknown what would've exactly caused this change in Spark, only a vague mention of his pose being changed halfway through the game. * Some of the game's music tracks and sound effects were reused in XF Drive's demo. Additionally, XF Drive is teased in Spark's Challenge's ending, with a caption saying "See you next time!". Gallery SparkCover.png|The Game's Cover Art. Logo.png|The game's logo. Logo Pixel.png|The logo pixelated, in-game. Logo.gif|Ditto, but animated. Logo Unused.png|Unused logo design. SparkPowers.png|Cover art Sketch by Lake Feperd. Crew sketch.jpg|Original sketches for the final cover art design by Andy Tunstall. SparkGrin.png|Concept art of the scrapped 'snapped' Spark idea. XF see you next game.png|XF Drive teaser. Category:Games Category:Spark the Electric Jester series